ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Unclaimed Badfic
strThis is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The Board to join in with the discussion there. To add to this list: for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, the rating next to the fic title, and the summary under the title. And as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list: move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link and summary and add your name to it. Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetise and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed as it is unlikely anyone will claim in anymore. Crossovers *Adventures of the Sailor Pirates - T rated - Sailor Moon x Pirates of the Caribbean **When evil shows up on the seas again, Tia Dalma gives most of the crew a talking monkey to become the legendary Sailor Scouts! Join them as they fight crime and find love in tight leather pants and mini skirts. * Artemis Artemis Fowl and the Time Lord - Rated: K+ Doctor Who & Artemis Fowl ** A crossover of Artemis Fowl and Doctor who. Artemis manages to get the TARDIS to land in his garden, so Artemis can ask some questions. But then Number 1 comes along, possest by the Midnight creature. Quantum Zomies are their bodys, and they're getting AF ** Take Bleeprin. *Day Becomes Night At Hogwarts - T Rated - Harry Potter x Sailor Moon **HP/SM cross over. It's the last year of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends, and there's a new transfer student from Japan, and a new evil is brewing at Hogwarts. *Fallen Rider - T Rated - Eragon x Warcraft ** belf/draenei pairing, no flames accepted . ** Incoherent. * Fanfiction Author Fighters series - T rated ** FAF: Olympic Adventure - T Rated - It has Percy Jackson in it, but otherwise I've lost track *** FAF means Fanficton Author Fighters, and it gets worse... Many many blatant self-insert characters, lame everything, and even more badness. ** Author Fighter Christmas - T Rated - Oh god I think I've lost track here *** An undeterminable mess of incredibly overpowered self-inserts, lame everything, and a ridiculious amount of evil twins. For the love of all that exists, bring Bleeprin, and even then that may not be enough! *** Judging by the note on the bottom of the first chapter, whoever wrote this doesn't really care about their writing whatsoever. ** Author Fighters Return of the vampire queen - T rated - Again, lost track of it here *** Again, with lame everything, overpowered self-inserts and general badness. ** Author Fighters: The Genetic Bonds! - T rated - Too many things to count *** Like the above, it's got loads of self-inserts that are really powerful, and is basically incomprehendable. ** The Space Warrior's: Balance Rescue - t rated - Way too many things to count (But it has pokemorphs) *** Look at any of the Author Fighters badfics above, and you've got the general idea of what this badfic has in store. *Forks Washington - T rated - Sailor Moon x Twilight **Here I was driving down the dusty roads of Folks, Washington in my pink mustang convertible. My sliver blonde royal hair style was blowing in the wind. I was looking in my rear view mirror forgetting the ones that betrayed my trust a thousand miles away *The Kissing Contest - unrated (equivalent of M) - Walt Disney canon **A couple of the Disney princesses are going to college. They decide to hold a "kissing" contest. Hilarity ensues. Another work by David "Daveykins" Gonterman (see "Sailor Moon: American Kitsune"). *The new Beginning for tea - T rated - Yu-Gi-Oh x Sailor Moon ** the scouts show up in dominoe as student tea makes friends with them,she gets powers sailor pheonix a cat named kisara.yugioh/sailor moon crossover what should tea do giv it up or stay with it you got sugestions i'll take them and dont you dare flame *The Otherworld Series - K to M depending on story, but mostly M to MA - Tons of animes, mostly Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fushigi Yugi, and Trigun **The adventures of the demi-goddess Princess Aara, her sisters, her descendants, and their harems full of hot half-demon anime characters. *Punch Drunk Love. - T rated - Bleach x Gundam 00. ** AUish. Matsumoto and a certain brunette walk into a bar and get drunk. When the two arrive at the brunette's place, however, one of them may have feelings for one another. Shoujo-ai, Crossover. Short, OOC, Gundam 00 crossover based on the premise that both canons have a drunk, busty female. This gets on Serra's nerves for more than one reason. *Raider's Descent - FR18 rated (Twisting the Hellmouth) - Harry Potter x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Tomb Raider ** What would happen if Buffy & Spike's kid came to Hogwarts? What if Lara Croft raised her? What happens when she’s sorted into Slytherin? Will she convince her fellow snakes to think for themselves? Or will they devour her from beneath? *Ring Child - K+ rated - Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings **Harry never expected to wake up from the final battle to wind up in the Shire as a 3-year-old ISTARI! But then again... The unexpected always happened to him. Features the entire LOTR story with twists. Follow a magical journey of second chances... *Sailor Moon: American Kitsune - unrated (equivalent of medium-low M) - Sailor Moon x Power Rangers x Sonic the Hedgehog x VR Troopers x a hundred others **Sailor Moon gets knocked across the Pacific by one of Lord Zedd's monsters. Luckily, Davey Crockett (a God Mode Sue) is there to catch her without either getting liquified. Hilarity ensues. Considered an old shame by its author, David Gonterman. (Considering that Gonterman is "famous" as "the Ed Wood of the Internet" when it comes to fanfic, this might be Legendary Badfic material.) **Note: rest of the chapters can be found here. *STORM THE CASTLE - unrated (about T) - Walt Disney canon **Someone kidnaps Mickey Mouse. It's up to Gusto Gummi to save the day. *Toons in Freefall - M Rated - Kim Possible x X-Men Evolutions x every other fandom imaginable (Warning: on Uber-Pit, very unsafe for work AND brain) ** Kim Possible gets pulled back into cable television and meets many characters from other TV shows and movies. Anal, Anthro, Bi, COMPLETE ** May need group mission due to number of fandoms tangled, plus bad slash; also has multiple sequels * The Wizard Of The Norse - T rated - Harry Potter x How to Train Your Dragon ** Harry has just lost his godfather, Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries, and managed to follow him though the Veil to a place called Berk in Norse times. Harry has also found his Animagus form, a Night Fury. Rated 'T' for Later Chapters * The Jedi and The Hobbit - T rated - Harry Potter x Star Wars ** Kanin Jaale wakes up in Middle Earth and the last thing she remembers is working on her star-fighter. How'd she get there? How is she going to get back? What happens when Merry and the rest of the Fellowship meet her? Find out here! Rated for violence. * Transplant - T rated - Doctor Who x Harry Potter ** Rose Weasley traveled back in time, acquired a job at Henrik's, walked into a basement, and began running. Anime and Manga Avatar: The Last Airbender *Kiaya's Journey - T rated **Its The whole Avatar story, but with a new character from the start. Kiaya. Shes a firebender and traitor to her Nation, and she seeks Aang for help. Its from her POV, and you can see through her eyes the story of the Avatar. SokkaxOC ...Kiaya teehee- R&R Bleach *Blue hair and Pocky. - T rated. ** Grimmjow is pissed off at the world agian and comes to the human world to vent his anger. But he unexpectingly comes a cross a childish acting 105 year old that loves pocky and bugs the crap out of him. How does he feel about this? Read and find out :3 *Kokoro no Yuki. - T rated. ** As a new Lieutenant to the 10th Division, she didn't think that her new job would be too hard, right? HitsuXOC, Rated T, PreSoul Society Arc and continuing *The Late blooming bellflower - T rated. ** Hisana was quiet shy and obedient. YUKA is loud, proud and stubborn. But why is Byakuya caring for Yuka so much? ByaxOCC and a little IchixRuki. R&R Cowboy Bebop *Tenshi Trail - T rated **In the summer of 2071, Spike found a tenshi-chi in the form of a chibi hanging from an oak tree. As it turns out, Sakura, the tenshi-chi, has a secret to her. She has no memory of past or know about her home. But, she is looking for someone. Sakura doesn't know who she is looking for. But the tenshi-chi remembers one thing: Amadeus. Oddly, Spike develops feelings for Sakura. He want to make her his but he can't for some reason. As the hunt for Amadeus goes on, Spike soon learns that the tight secret about Sakura lies deep in her heart and soul. He also moves to protect her from the demons of hell after Sakura to leer Amadeus out. But who is Amadeus? *Tenshi Trail: Shin Heart - M rated - Incomplete **The sequel of Tenshi Trail. It's the same, only a little darker. Enjoy! For Colonel Bastard! Thank her for getting me to add the sequel! : P Dragonball Z *Dragonball V - M rated **This fic involves around my original character Valis, who is Goku's lost sister but unlike those other Goku lost sister fics mine has lots of action and suspense and romance Not PWP *DRAGONBALL V: SEASON TWO - M rated **The Dragonball V saga continues as Valis and the Z senshi face an enemy that is almost impossible to beat! Gundam *Murphy's Law - T rated. ** Murphy's law states "Whatever can go wrong, WILL go wrong." The G-boys find this out when they achieve peace, only to find themselves in unknown territory in a war stricken world. X-Over with another Gundam time line. Short so far, but ugh. Bad characterisation and an incredibly improbable crossover. '' One Piece *Hey Blondie - T rated. Claimed by OrangeDream. **Sue is a musician that joins the Straw Hats, effectively eliminating Brook from the story. Entire crew is OOC, Usopp misses an opportunity to claim that he is the captain, everyone wants a musician instead of it just being Luffy's running gag. Story feels all around half-assed. That's not even the first half of the story. Further charges pending. Sailor Moon *Artemis' Lover (link to MST for sanity's sake)- M rated is an understatement. NSFB **Minako's cat Artemis is shipped with a Mary-Sue that is supposed to represent the author in every way. The Sue is' A 13-YEAR-OLD PERUVIAN HERMAPHRODITE. 'The spelling and grammar errors do nothing to diminish the sheer squick. Yu-Gi-Oh *Happy Lie - T rated ** Jounouchi is a vampire. Sweet, simple and to the point. But what happens when he needs a mate by his eighteenth birthday? Chaos happens. Film Batman (Nolanverse) *Love Is A Strange Thing - M Rated - NSFW **COMPLETE! This an AU. Joker/OC. Not sure how to summarize this story. Please R&R. Some lemons. *Sparrow - T Rated **Elizabeth Wayne is the daughter of Batman and Catwoman, like her sister Huntress. The problem is that they don't get along as you may think, fighting back to back with Robin is also joyest fun to the new hero. I hope you enjoy the story as it progress. : *Thicker Than Blood - M Rated - NSFW **Sequel to LOVE IS A STRANGE THING. After five years of peace and tranquility, chaos started disrupting the lives of Kayla and her two kids. Joker/OC. Lemons. R&R. Great Mouse Detective *'The Arden Saga '- ''Seven part doozy,' features one massive Mary Sue, a whole heck of a lot of bit characters, a bow and arrow being used in late 19th century England, and Slut!Olivia. Used to be a series of glorified songfics, but is even worse now that the lyrics have been taken out.'' **After what Happened, Can I still Win? - T rated ***The First of the Arden series. A stubborn, lonely mouse must keep herself away The Rat Trap before a evil powerful locket falls into the wrong hands. Takes place right after the movie. **Arden's First Love - T rated ***Second Arden story. Arden was all alone, but not anymore, for this time, she deals with a new problem, new friends, and ,surprisingly, her first love! What does Ratigan plan to do now? **Under The Flaversham Rooftop - K+ rated ***Third Arden story. This is a detailed series of stories of the first two years Arden spends living with the Flavershams. This is rated PG for some peril and intence moments. This story has some romance along with humor and angst. FINALLY COMPLETE! **The Everlasting Crystal - T rated ***The 4th story in the Arden Saga. Taking place three months after the end of UTFR, Arden has isolated herself away from the world,or at least from her family. Her ignorance makes everyone tense, except Basil of Baker Street. Never underestimate a detective **A Cold Day in November - T rated ***Four months have gone by since the 4th story and now in November1899,Arden is digging for buried treasure,but what she and a colleague find is more than they had expected it to be.A new adventure starts here! Chpt.4 has the lyrics to All Alone by Kutless. **Jail Mouse - T rated ***6th Arden story, there’s a ghost, romance, and on January 22, 1901, Arden is framed for a crime she did'nt commit. While in prison, with memories from the past come to visit, friends are lost and gained, all she needs now is love **Changes - T rated ***7th Arden story, Arden’s finally has it all, and is now happy…but for how long? How to Train Your Dragon *Fly With Me - T rated **One day Hiccup and Toothless find an injured girl in the forest but Hiccup discovers how alike they are as he and Toothless want to help her come out of her shell as they both have things to teach each other as Lyna adjusts to living On Berk. *Toothless Love - M rated, NSFW **Toothless cares about his Hiccup very much. As such, it is only fitting that Toothless makes sure his Hiccup knows, right? Unfortunately, impossible situations now seem to be commonplace in Berk. HumanoidForm!Toothless. Yaoi. Rated M for chapter eight. *Love's Cost - T rated **The goddess of love and destiny, Freya, gives Toothless a week to show Hiccup his love. But will it come at a cost too high? Shrek *A Small Crime T rated. **What if, instead of Shrek, there was a teenage girl? Things would be a lot more different, that's for sure. Out of the blue, she just turns up at Arthur's Academy. Suddenly, the dull school isn't dull anymore, & Artie's life will never be the same again. **A note to those interested in claiming this: Try to save Siv, the sister of the author-insert Sue. She's already a heartless, vengeful assassin who's willing to kill her own sister to finish her job, so reforming her into a PPC assassin shouldn't be difficult. Star Wars *Clone Wars IM - K+-rated. **The exciting and insane conversations between our favorite Clone Wars characters! Rated P for Psychiatric Help needed. *Another Past- T-rated. **Kya Ranor, second Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, is sent "back in time". She is given three tasks to complete, and one of them is to defeat Sidious. But in the meantime, she also gives away her heart. Will she ever go home . . . or will her heart betray her? *Love isn't Easy till the End - T rated **Snips i really dont know please just hang in their ok" Anakin said sofly "no no! im not Anakin" Ahsoka said that was a word you rarely herd from her lips..... A/N just read rated T for violance not language **''The formatting on this is eye-searing. Just in case the summary didn't clue you into that.'' **''Synopsis is basically what you can guess from the title. Anakin falls in love with his jailbait Padawan, and Padme is not in the picture. A&A get married in secret, the requisite sex scenes, pregnancy, and angsting over the Council finding out follow. For fifty chapters. Fortunately, the chapters aren't very long.'' *World Guardians the warrior - T rated. **Charlie crosses over in to the star wars world. She meets her favorite characters of all time. She is slowly losing her memory and if she loses all her memory she'll die. But the sith plan to use her to win the clone wars! complete R&R. *World Guardians 2 the Magician and the guard - T rated. **Charlie is called back to the world of star wars to a rumor of grievous having a weapon. and there are some new world guardians in added to the chaos Nathan and Kathryn. complete my friends its complete. please read and review. *World Guardians Forgotten Padawan T rated. **A new addition to the World Guardians, there are a new set of heroes who must protect a young padawan from General Grievous. ***The World Guardians stories are linked to a story in the Sherlock Holmes 2009 movie continuum by having the main Sue in common. Miah has claimed the Sherlock Holmes story, but is willing to collaborate with others that know more about the Clone Wars era of the Star Wars continuum to make a massive Sue killing mission across all Charlie the Sue's stories. Treasure Planet *Fearless T rated. **Originally name Dear Diary. A Jim/OC fanfiction. Same basic plot as the movie. Jim knew this trip was going to be the voyage of a lifetime, but who knew that a girl named Tabitha could get his heart racing before the adventure even started? Literature Animorphs *The Talent,, My story - M rated ** There's a new Animorph: will she prove to be more powerful then any Andilight? Will she become too powerful? Will she be strong enough and use her abilities wisely enough to defeat Visser Three? recently edited. Dragonback *Morale Booster - T rated **After a long day of work, Draycos finds himself in need of a morale booster . . . Harry Potter *Alone in the Rain - T rated **After an awful summer Hermione looks forward to escaping to school but unexpectedly school isn't the escape she was looking for. *Harry Potter the Death Eater - K+ rated. **Harry Potter has turned sides and is now a death eater, while Ron has become an auror. And that makes Draco... a death eater? *Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk- K+ rating **Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse? *How It Should Be - T rated. **It couldn’t be her of all people to do this to him! It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t right. She was a Weasley and he a Malfoy. It was unheard of to think of one and the other to be anything but enemies. *It's only a song - K+ rated **What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger? *My Gilded Life - T rated ** What happens if Gilderoy Lockhart gets possessed by someone from the real world armed with the dual weapons of memorizing the novels and no scruples whatsoever? **''Contains massive amounts of memory modification, canon bashing, out of character actions, introduction of Hermione's sister, and god-mode stuage... basically, imagine what Lockhart's coma dream would be like if someone were dictating the Harry Potter books to him.'' *Someone To Love Me - M rated **Harry’s twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night, life’s loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like. SLASH. CD/DM/TR/HP Abuse,Neglect and Potter, Weasel bashing. Dont like Dont read. A Vamp!Fic. You have been forewarned. *Stockholm Syndrome - M rated **AU/OOC when a badly abused Harry becomes Voldemort's prisoner, the man uses kindness to break him. Will the BWL fall prey to the tenderness and care? Or can he be rescued first? warn slash, child abus/non con, HP/LV *By the Toll of the Clock - K+ rated ** A Snape/Hermione one-shot. Hermione's parents have been dead for years and now she's having flashbacks of living with none other than Snape himself when she was very young. Not necessarily compliant with the HP universe. Inheritance Cycle *Domia abr Wyrda **An exiled girl filled with lost hope, lives a life of independence and famine. Until one day she discovers something that will change her life forever. Story follows the Eragon plot TO BE REVISED **''No sign of any such revision yet, but I'll be keeping my eyes peeled.'' *Brotherly Love - M-rated, NSFW **set in brisingr before eragon and roran rescue katrina. yaoi. the cousins are showing off their battle wounds/scars...can you see where this is going? yaoi, cousinslash **''Leaving aside the fact that Eragon is (ostensibly) after Arya and Roran and Katrina are en route to marriage, the thing that kills this is when Roran thinks of Eragon, "He looked like a little Japanese porn star, and undeniably, rapably sexy".'' *Bonded - T-rated **Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Inheritence Cycle's Characters I especially don't own anything from Eragon. E/S What happens when Roran cuts Eragon's Gedwey Ignasia and Eragon gets turned into a dragon hatchling? I'm not sure for the spoilers but none so far. **''As opposed to owning the Inheritance Cycle characters and not owning anything from Eragon.'' What. Blushing dragons, mediocre punctuation, even if spelling and grammar are mostly decent. Featured quotes: "They will pay for this humility", "That's it! We settle this like men, I challenge you to a duel", "You are a murder of dragon kind", "I AM BROM, RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATHS OF FIVE OF YOUR FORSWORN! HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR COWARDLY ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN ADD YOU TO MY LIST?". Lord of the Rings canon *A Brother's Hate - K+ rated **When Laeriel is born, Thelion, Legolas's and her mother dies. Now Thelion wants revenge... Can Legolas save her? I'm new here so be nice. **''Several OCs and Bit characters, Incompetent!Grieving!Thranduil, a Fell Beast named Voldeath and Sauron reduced to a plot device.'Legolas has to read the disclaimer and whines about it, strange ages, annoying A/N, use of modern language and time measurement, uncanonical magic, Spatial/Time wrenches all over the place, one sentence paragraphs... Someone please kill it.'' **''13 chapters, complete. Someone deal with it!'' **''Plus, that summary makes it sound like "Thelion" is Legolas' mother's name? Or is it just me? The idea of her wanting revenge takes on a nice zombie twist.'' *A Choice Between Love or War - K+ rated **Just like the fellowship but i've just mixed stuff about, and added a few characters of my own. hope you enjoy! **''Lots of OOCness, second daugher of Elrond MarySue, Dominating!Elrond, puncuation errors, incredibly short chapters, a few Mini-Balrogs and other things.'' *Ana - K+ rated **''Once again, this story can no longer be found on ff.net. Therefore, no summary and the rating is by me. MSTed version, but still eminently workable.'' **''Multiple Sues, massive OOC-ness (abusive!Thranduil), grammar and spelling so badly twisted it's not even English anymore, internet slang, numbers instead of words, unspeakably bad punctuation, author says she "wont contien contine go on" if she doesn't get at least five reviews.'' **''And we have yet another candidate for the title of Legendary Badfic. Has anyone got a molotov?'' *Crossing the Line - T rated **The second daughter of Galdriel and Celeborn must decide between the one whom she loves and the duty to her people. But then another elf comes into the picture and makes things even harder. **''Lothlorien is apparently expanding after the War of the Ring, and Haldir is the most awesome elf there. The Sue has no discernable personality whatsoever, but is somehow the only thing anyone ever talks about. There's one short exchange about Lothlorien, which just serves as a run-up for how great the Sue is. The most important thing in Arwen's life is getting the Sue and Haldir together.'' *dangers of the heart - M rated **OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please **''Modern-day lyrics to start each chapter, terrible formatting, rebellious!princess!Sue, immortal Gimli, bizarre consistent spelling mistakes (it's not "Gimli", it's "Glimi"), Legomance (but of course!), run-on sentences, evil!Thranduil and so much more.'' *Follow Your Heart - K rated **This is my first fanfic, and I wrote this because I wanted someone besides Aragorn to get some love. I didn't really make it as a spin off of LOTR, just kind of borrowed the characters and a few places. Constructive criticism welcome. **''Elrond is a king, Vilya still seems to work after the destruction of the One, and Arwen stayed in Rivendell to help look after the Sue, Elrond's orphaned niece.'' *Hobbits in High School - T rated **When a small stupid Hobbit pushes the 4 Friends' buttons too much they beat the crap out of him. And with that they are sent to Gondor High. This is all about their adventure of getting through high school just like everyone else. **''This is apparently just starting, but Frodo (already misspelled at least once) is a GIRL. It actually manages to go downhill from there.'' *Love or Duty - M rated (not sure why) **Legolas must choose between his love for his best friend or the duty to his kingdom. LegolasOC **''It's all in bold and the author is badly in need of grammar and formatting lessons. The Sue was found wandering the woods and taken in by Thranduil and is now Legolas' best friend. Frodo and Aragorn give relationship advice at Aragorn's coronation feast. No-one ever talks or thinks about anything ''but the Sue. Three really short chapters. * Legolas's socalled love - K+ rated **legolas has never been in love b4. but falls in love w/ a girl he met in the woods and things get complicated, can there love survive? my first fic, not a mary-sue, r/r! **''The author's summary really says it all. And yes, even in the story, she types things like "b4" and "some1". Bleep yourself. Now.'' *Sary - M-Rated **''Unfortunately this "story" is no longer hosted on ff.net; the MSTed version is all I can find. As such, I can't provide a summary and the rating is by me.'' **''Hmm, where to begin... A goddess!Sue, massive OOC-ness (this is beyond character rupture), character death (sort of thing), underage sex, impossible sexual stamina, atrocious mistakes of spelling and grammar, very... creative punctuation (from virtually none to all over the place), inventing a stupid magic word, threesomes, killer monkeys, sodomy,... and it gets worse toward the end. Wouldn't surprise me if this ended up under Legendary Badfic real soon.'' **''Somebody kill this thing! '' *Lord of the Rings: The Battle for the Village - T rated **The story of a brave elf and his best friend as they fight evil. *The Marriage - K rated **''Apparently, Sungirl and Meowiegirl took this fic down, so there's no summary and the rating is by me''.'' MSTed version.'' **''A bad, evil elf called Elshonlat (!) kidnaps Arwen on the eve of her marriage to Aragorn! Oh noes! Now the Fellowship (including resurrected!Boromir and Arwen's little sister) and the four Elemental Elven Guardians with incredibly stupid names must journey to teh Shadow Labyrinth™ and free teh poor maiden!'' *Through an elf's eyes - K rated **''No longer hosted on ff.net, therefore there is no summary and the rating is by me. MSTed version.'' **''A Sue who is Elrond's second daughter, now with Galadriel-style glowy effect! Watch as she angsts about her own perfection! Comes complete with utterly gratuitous Elvish!'' *Not Such a Good Idea After All -- R rated, NSFW ** Basically, this ships Meriadoc and Ghân-buri-Ghân * Proving Azzy Wrong - RA rated - '''NSFW/NSFB! ** There is nothing worse than being bitten by a horse fly... * Captain of Mordor - NC-17 rated - NSFW/NSFB ** This ships Faramir and Shagrat. Mercedes Lackey *Halloween K+ rated **They just wanted thier last Halloween to memorable. They didn't expect to be dropped into the middle of a fantasy world that was just like the books they loved so well. Set in the Herald's world. No mary-sues! *a new world T rated **A young Tele'dras girl ends up in an completly unknown world. Will she find her way home? First story. This isn't a story about valdemar . but there are afew elements of valgarth in it. Redwall *Bloodrose The Slaver Vixen - K+ rated. **Shasta had to bite his tongue to stifle a cry of pain as Bloodrose dragged him away." This is the tale of Shasta, the great-grandson of Martin the Warrior. All my friends have read it and think it's great! PLZ R&R! *Celia's legacy: The Heiress - T rated **Celia's daughter tries to survive without her mother. She meet love. **''As yet unfinished sequel to Felldah Squirrel and Star crossed "love." Deals with Keyla the Second, Celia's Sue daughter who is named after the canon Keyla, who is still mysteriously female. So far, not as bad as the first two...the only thing sporkable is a really cheezy flashback scene and several irrelevent songfics inserted into the text. Has not been updated in a while...but the year is still young. Somebody please kill it quick...she's got more fics on the horizon, if you'll just check her profile, and every future idea is just as bad as the ideas she's actually typed.'' *Far From The Dawn - T rated. **Here it is! You ppl know the drill, PLZ R&R! You need to read Bloodrose, The Slaver Vixen to get what's going on here. Rated T for A LOT of blood and gore in some of the future chapters. Again PLZ R&R! And, Enjoy! :D Chapter 11 is up! YAY! :D *I love you, Cluny! - M rated **Fanfic about love of my character Ratty and Cluny the Scourge **''This would be bad enough if it was coherent. As it is, it's been Babelfished from Russian, thus rendering it horrifying.'' *Star crossed love: The criminal and the healer - T rated **Eight seasons after Felldah Squirrel the warrior.Tullgrew's son and Celia are lover but he is accused of murder.Celia meet a vermin and they fall in love. **''Sequel to Felldah Squirrel, which is on the Claimed list. Celia is the idiot Sue offspring of Keyla and Brome...Keyla is still inexplicably female. She's also a witch, by the way...as if we didn't know that before. Tullgrew's son is really a murderer, and he shows his true colors and leaves Celia after they "mate." While he's away, she finds an unnamed fox in the woods, screws him, and has his baby. Tullgrew's son returns, and, understandably upset that his twu wuv has cheated on him with a fox, he kills her. And this is supposed to be love...? Be prepared for even more bad grammar, stupid songs, and unexplained bit characters. Heck, be prepared to be unable to read it, it's that bad...'' *Tess and Rose - T rated **Tess has horrible nightmares.But one day,Tess has an horrible accident and is in a coma.And Mattimeo has to save her. **''Written by the same author who produced Felldah Squirrel, Star crossed "love," and Celia's Legacy...and probably in the same series, though several Sue-generations removed. Exactly what it says on the tin...except for the fact that, while Tess is in the coma, Rose (yes, that Rose) sees fit to possess her body in a bizarre attempt to live again. Good luck sporking.'' The Screwtape Letters *Screwtape's New Secretary - M rated - NSFW **Toadpipe, Screwtape's secretary, comes to an unfortunate end. Screwtape is more than pleased with his new Secretary, who hails from the Second Circle of Hell. A series of encounters between Screwtape and Snaremouth. Tamora Pierce *Fallen Leaves on the Ground T rated. **Thom of Trebond's daughter wanted nothing more than to blend in, another autumn leaf on the ground. The world simply won't let her forget who she is, and who she's destined to become. Chapter Seven. **Note: This isn't marked as an AU, so evidently the author didn't read the books thoroughly and realize that Thom would never marry a noblewoman and have a superspeshul Sue for a daughter. Plus, said daughter would not have been romantically involved with boys four years older than her when she herself was only a ten-year-old. Lack of Logic = Suefic. Watership Down *Rosebel and Her Life Before - T rated ** Before Rosebel had Fiver... she had control of her life. She was lonely but her life was predictable; until she met a rabbit who spun her life back together- and his name was Hahira... Young Wizards * Spark - T-rated. ** First Fanfic, go easy. Need a better name! Had no idea what to name it. Please don't hate it. Unusual pairing: LoneOnexNta, DairinexRoshaun, later NitaxKit. I don't own the characters or books.T for safety, probably not, though. Please Review! **''An agent will have to exorcise the Lone Power. Television Criminal Minds *The Princess and the Geek, -T rated **There's a small country off the coast of Italy who's Allies with the United States. But when their under attack, The BAU has to take care of one of the Princesses. Reid/OC Doctor Who/Torchwood *Chloe's Torchwood Adventure - T rated. ** TORCHWOOD Sequel to The Doctor's Daughter. When Chloe finds herself alone in the Universe, a certain adopted Uncle isn't going to let it stay that way for long. Follow the mischievous Time Lady in her adventures at Torchwood. *Let the Stars Guide You Home - All Ages rated **She thought her questions might be answered someday. * The Lost Daughter - M rated ** Jack was married in the 1900's, he and his wife conceived a child. But Emily took their daughter and made them believe that Aidan had died. Now 99 years later a girl claims to be Jacks. This is her story. Owen/OC Jack/Gwen *A New World - T rated. ** Jenny ends up in Cardiff after using the rift to travel through time and space and meets Jack and Torchwood. She decides to work for them until her fater returns to Cardiff. Jack X Jenny // Doctor X Rose *Obvious Attraction by witchofthedesk - Teen rated **Jenny arrives on Earth and finds an instant rapport with an unearthly young woman. Jenny/Susan slash. *A Twist in Time - T rated ** Cheesy title i know...anyway this is sort of a revamped series one with one of my own charcters and the master thrown in for good measure simmmaster! hes awesome! i suck at summeries so yeah... Futurama *Stranger In A Strange Land - Rated T. ** An alternative to the Futurama series that picks up where Bender's Big Score would have come into the timeline, but follows a different story line. This saga begins 1,000 years in the future, much like "Space Pilot 3000" did where 30-year old David K. Murphy, an all around average guy, who while driving home one late, rainy summer night in 2008, has a collision with a temporal disturbance caused by malfunctioning matter transporter, a creation by our favorite Professor! Follow the unfolding adventure as Dave comes to terms with living 1,000 years in the future. Will he be able to go back to the 21st Century? How will he adjust to life in the 31st? What secrets will he discover about himself and his destiny? This is a saga full of adventure, drama, comedy, and just plain weird stuff! (incomplete) Gargoyles *The Chihuatlan Chronicles - rated M ** A new predator now stalks the streets of Manhattan. Brooklyn gets captured and must be rescued... Is this a chance for love? ** ''Note: The title OC reads like a catalog of Mary Sue traits, and the author '''really' doesn't like Angela.'' Hogan's Heroes *Chantel - T rated **A girl is sent to Stalag 13, sick and beaten. Stargate SG-1/Atlantis * Stargate: Discovery **A young boy breaks into the SGC and discovers what lays there. The stargate, bribing the government with the video footage and data files he had stolen, he joins SG1 and influences the future, prequel to SG Legacy which I will start on after this . VIP *Happy Birthday, Nikki - K+ rated **Nikki gets a special birthday gift, which turns into more than she ever wished for. Femslash warning. NikkiKay Video Games Call of Duty *The Beta Threat - T rated **When a former special forces member is released from prison due to a rising threat, he must confront an enemy beyond the paradigms of human sanity. Castlevania *Castlevania: Draculas Rides Again - T rated **Halloween specal!.Felicia Belmont The daughter of Juste Belomt has to stop Dracula. Dynasty Warriors *Su Benji and the Three Kingdoms - T rated **Emperor Xian is eventually dethroned, and the land is thrown into chaos. One person will emerge from the chaos to rule over all. A story about an OC, Su Benji, and his quest to rule China and the known world. Final Fantasy VII *Chocobo Nights - X rated, NSFW, NSFB ** Link leads to Ficbitches review, which links to the fic. Fic is best summarised by this line from the review: "TIFA JUST GAVE BIRTH TO A FUCKING CHOCOBO." *Cloud Mows the Lawn - X rated, NSFW,NSFB **Cloud mows the lawn while Tifa watches. She is so engrossed that she craps on the floor while watching him. He comes back in and they promptly discover that they both get turned on by poop. Guess what happens next. Poorly written, illogical, and contains scat to boot. Fire Emblem *Wild Justice - T rated. ** Valter was out searching for Ephraim and instead found a lone wyvern rider. A dark, scarred past lingers around her and something plagues her. What is she trying to fulfill? Rated T for violence, occasional sexual tension, and character death. ValterxOCxEphraim Halo * Halo Brethren - T rated ** The Master Chief is sent on a deadly mission to investigate rumors of a spartan caputered by the covenant but with a vast Covenant army standing in his way it will be one of his taughest missions yet * Thorns of metal - K rated (probably actually T) **My new story im doing in school to keep myself from dying of boredom - based on a squad with no rules ripping covenant like it was a summer vacation and alot of guns Kingdom Hearts *If I Was Your Nazi - M rated, AU ** Organization XIII are evidently high-schooler Nazis who run concentration camps between classes. Bad grammar, worse slash, hideous mischaracterization, and blatant disregard for the millions who died in World War II. Godwin's Law, anyone? *kingdom hearts III the keyblade war - T rated **new journey new friends and the terrible fight for *Naga Eyes - XXX rated (You have to become a member to access the story's link.) **Sora has become the sex toy of "Riku", an anatomically impossible naga with a fondness for BDSM, rape, and VORE. The fine folks at "Pass the Saltines and Sprite" tried to spork it, and it all but drove them insane. Even other voraphiles/naga fans/naga vore fans want nothing to do with this crime against the universe. *Yellow as Blood, Red as the Sun - M rated **Axel was a vampire, and Roxas was a ragdoll. They hated each other. Fearing for the town's safety, Halloween Town decides that a arranged marriage will fix everything!...Yeah, OKAY. AkuRoku For Katie Lemons, Violence, Mpeg eventually. Ch. 8 up! Left 4 Dead *Life Undead - T rated **see through the eyes of three friends who have been infected by a new biological virus but as there bodies mutate they are still intelligent they can form words and see normally and they are but they also tried to befriend those they knew before the virus *Wind in the Willows - T rated **Willow was a female Hunter. When stumbled upon 4 Survivors she doesn't want to harm them, in fact, she feels the need to protect them and learn from them.Who new what it would lead to! T for blood and possible death. RoxNick and EllisXoc The Legend Of Zelda *My Inner Life (Link goes to a "shrine" to the author made by "fans" when original story was removed) - M-rated (NSFW) ** This is what happens when a fangirl starts to think that her lucid dreams about Link are actually a real second life that she lives. Complete with squicky bonding ceremony and total character derailment of every character who has ever interacted with Link. Did I mention that the writer''' truly believes that everything in the story has actually happened to her?' Myst *The Exiled Queen - Unrated ** ''One of my old badfics. Pokemon *Diamond Pokemon - Rated M. **''Much squick shall be had - The author puts Dawn in one sex scene after another, constantly reminding the reader that she is ten years old. Contains lots of beastiality and incest. Oh, and rape. Later on, one character grows a second penis. The reason for this is too ridiculous to explain, even if it didn't involve a retcon. Pretty much all of the author's other fanfics are like this.'' *Lesson for Paul - Rated **Ash gets angry at Paul, then tries to teach him a lesson. My first story so try to be kind. No Flames please. R&R COMASHIPPING **''Contains shifts in tense'' *Rectified Anonymity - What's the rating beyond NC-17? NSFB. **''Poke!Bestiality, rape, incest, genital mutilation, and Snuff. Bring as much Bleepka as you possibly can.'' Sonic the Hedgehog *5 Years of Missing Clone - Rated M **Amy has been kidnapped and replaced with a clone. However, the real Amy escapes, becomes a warrior!sue and, despite being supposedly more mature than before, manages to come off as a pretentious bitch. **Amy tells Sonic she doesn't love him anymore. Sonic is derailed into desperately wanting to win Amy back. *Just a Little Fun - Rated M - Possibly a legendary badfic **Various Sonic Lemons. **''Watersports in chapter 2 and apparently Sally and Rouge are both virgins even though they don't act like it. It can Be assumed the author is a virgin as well. Apparently breasts can be used for penetration. The laws of physics are defied in other ways too. The author has a fetish for "combining the best parts" of the partners. Whatever these parts are get rubbed together, summoning Captain Planet. This goes on for 25 chapters.'' Warcraft/World of Warcraft * The Chronicles of Jaina - rated T. ** In a world of war, Jaina is tired of being tossed aside and ignored. Now, with the aid of her allies, she's going to pull Azeroth out of the pit it has become. JainaxThrall. ** Note: The author jumps to conclusions and is '''very' confused about Azerothian politics. Lots of OOC.'' * The Forsaken Cow - rated T, but that's extremely misleading, as it verges on grapefruit. ** The lusty adventuress Uglymoo thought she had a perfect life... till she got turned into a Forsaken and captured by the Scarlet Fellows! rr pls ** Note: By the same culprit author as "One Night In The Swamp." Possibly even '''more' NSFW, NSFB, and squicky. Plus, the author had the gall to name a tauren "Uglymoo."'' * Knight of Argus - rated K+. ** the biography of a draeni death knight. please send me reviews so i can improve future chapters and stories ** Note: The author's grasp on lore, draenei terminology (the character is clearly a hunter, but is referred to as a "vindicator," which is the '''paladin' title), and spelling are tenuous. Plus, the protagonist has been everywhere and done everything...and his name is "Drayknight.")'' *The Last Days of Grace - rated T. **A female human paladin is close to the action during the Third War. But that's not all... **Criminals and Sinners - rated T. Continuation of the above. **Forget to Remember - rated T. Further continuation of the above. **A Very Rosy Tale - rated T. See "The Last Days of Grace" above, but with a different central cast. ** Note: These four basically derail the new expansion out of existence. As one might guess, all were written by the same Suethor...who [[FAQ:For_Other_People#EXCUSES.2C_EXCUSES|makes a '''lot' of excuses]] and takes criticism personally.'' * One Night In The Swamp - verges on grapefruit. ** A comely Draenei lass meets a feisty Murlock in the swamp... ** Note: NSFB, very much NSFW, and '''very', very squicky, in a manner somewhat reminiscent of "C*l*br**n." Add to that the fact that the "comely draenei lass" is actually a Lost One...'' * Servant of the One True King - rated T. ** Not all at Light's Hope were betrayed... Stand alone work, completely unrelated to any of the others ** Note: Yet '''another' gem from the egregious Semiiramiis. Features a prize specimen of Mulier doluta, subspecies cavalier-mortis.'' Real Person Fic * A Romantically Relevant Situation - NSFW ** Note: An Olympic athlete and her horse. Pass the Suebuprofen. *''Bieber Bieber Bieber'' - NSFB **Justin Bieber getting spanked by his mother. With a leather belt. And then a hairbrush. And Selena Gomez thinks it's cute. Category:Badfic